Broken Edge: Sokka's Resolve
by PlutonBlack
Summary: One year after the Great War, Sokka comes across a strange black stone that seems to radiate power. Keeping it with him turns out to be a mistake as his ship is suddenly struck by a storm and he wakes up in a strange city called Istanbul in Turkey.


**A/N: Well here I am again coming at'cha with a whole new story without finishing my other ones. Although this is a long weekend, I could work on 'Pride of a Hero' as well. I just had to write this before I lost my inspiration. Sokka happens to be my favorite character in Avatar, and I wanted him to play huge hero roll because he's always over shadowed for some reason *coughnobendingcough* and his accomplishments are always made light compared to Aang and Zuko. I'm not sure if there will be any serious pairings (no harem!) so bear with me. If there is it will likely be with Talim.**

**Don't hit me! (Sukka shippers swarm) It's just a story! Aaaaaah!-Anyway…**

**Announcements: I know Soul Calibur is supposed to be "historically accurate" (Pft, yeah right), but with its scantily clad young women and magic swords, and undead armies, I think we can all agree that Soul Calibur is mostly fan-service and fun sword fights. So it will be treated as such. **

**Another thing, I will _not _under _any circumstances _use anything but English word translations unless it is cannon to the series. That means no one will say things like 'Kilik-kun,' and 'Sokka-san' or Maxi is pronounced'Makishi.' I've got nothing against people who do that, but it's just unnecessarily complicated and sounds corny in my head. I was born to speak English dang it! (But I love listening to Chinese and German). Dispite the multicultural aspect, there will not be a language barrier.**

**Lastly…I don't believe in bashing. If someone acts like a jerk, or something bad happens to them, it's because it's necessary to the story.**

**Let the meat and sarcasm commence!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender, or the Soul Series. **

Taken by the Sea

_Not long ago the four Nations were divided by war. _

_A war started by the Fire Nation of the West that led to the conquest of the Nations of Air, Water, and Earth. The Air nomads were quickly wiped out, the sudden attack on their peaceful existence killed all but one of them._

_He is the Avatar, Master of all four elements, and the only one powerful enough to stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. Lost in a storm over the South Sea._

_A hundred years past since then, and my sister Katara and I found this Avatar; A twelve year old kid named Aang. And even though his air bending skills were great, it was only a matter of time before he mastered every element and became the most powerful man on the planet._

_Eventually, Aang saved the world. And together with our friend Fire Prince Zuko, we ended the war that nearly destroyed the balance of life and death. _

_In the name of all four Nations a new city is being built on a neutral island. A port town called Republic City. _

_But what started out as a declaration of piece became a whole new problem. The world was too accustomed to violence after the hundred year war, and conflict threatened the hard earned peace. _

_Zuko would not betray us. The Earth King is our friend. The Water tribe is our family. So who else is left o start what could possibly be a second war?_

_The non-benders…_

_The one's who have no power to destroy city walls with a push, or burn down forests with a breath. The ones who can't direct storms and cause tsunamis. The people who are told they are too weak to fight battles or face off against fierce creatures._

_The people like me, who do so much for so little._

_Thing is, unlike them, I'm proud of who I've become without bending._

_My name is Sokka. I will one day become chieftain of the Southern Water tribe. I am seventeen years old._

_Today, I will make a choice that could save the world…_

…_or destroy it. _

Sokka stood at the bow of the Water Tribe ship, breathing in the salty air and letting the warm night breeze blow over his face. It had been a _long _week for the young warrior. After spending eight weeks recovering from his broken leg he actually managed to help the world leaders devise (and name) the post war reconstruction project. The 'Harmony Restoration Movement' as he called it.

Which of course had-"Ah!" Sokka flinched and wiped the seawater out of his eyes. "Stupid salty wind." He grumbled.

Now what…oh yeah, the Harmony Restoration Movement was almost the exact opposite of what it sounded like. The world leaders had decided that the first order of business should be to extract all Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom. The Colonies didn't like that too much.

Zuko didn't care though. He saw it as completely necessary and would not yield to his council. That is until he was almost assassinated by a biracial earth bender, whose father was a Fire Nation noble. Then he wanted to stop the project altogether.

Yes, the possibility of cross cultural families never crossed anyone's mind during the removal.

And then there were the Freedom Fighters, now calling themselves the Equalists after joining up with a bunch of other low class bender haters. Ever since Aang asked them to stay out of things and let politics solve the problem they felt as though they had no voice in this little fate changing altercation. (Which they really didn't, not like they deserved it, the murderers).

Now, Sokka was a simple young man with simple young needs. He needed plenty of meat, lots of time with his girlfriend (but not too much) and of course someone to get his sarcasm. They didn't have to like it, just get it.

Which was why he was so bored right now. Everyone one the ship was either working, or asleep. He was simply functioning as the navigator at the moment, and they didn't need him right now. So he had nothing better to do than stare at the dark blue horizon. He let out a long, loud, tired sigh and reached inside his pocket. As soon as he found the stone he pulled it out and let it sooth him. Right now it was wrapped in white bandages, so he couldn't sense it as well but he knew it was there.

He unwrapped it slowly and its red glow warmed his tired body. The blackness of the stone gave it an ominous appearance while the red lines made it seem like it was pumping its own blood, as if it were alive.

He knew he couldn't keep the strange stone out forever, usually if it touched his skin too long it started to burn. Like fire. That's how he could tell that this stone wasn't really safe. The most obvious reason being that he feared he was addicted to it. To its glow, its warmth, the courage it gave him. He could even swear it was making him stronger!

That's why he decided not to show it to anyone yet. After he'd found it at the Construction site of Republic City he just kept it. For some unexplainable reason, he didn't want anyone to take it or use it but him.

He sighed loudly again.

"What's wrong?" asked a light childish voice from behind him. Sokka quickly shoves the stone back in his pocket, cutting his thumb by mistake, and turned around to see his friend Ty Lee walking on the railing of the ship…on her hands! Seriously. Her green, yellow, and black warrior's kimono contrasting his blue and black water tribe armor. "You weird static-y aura is all thick and depressed now."

"What?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I smell or something?"

She giggled and placed a hand over her mouth, meaning she was on one hand now! What's with her? She might fall!

"No silly, you just seem all depressed." She flipped into the air, flipped gracefully and landed perfectly straight. "So what's the problem?"

Sokka shook his head at the girl's weird antics. "I'm just thinking about all this post war stuff. I'd hate to say it but, it's actually harder than just fighting our enemies." He threw his hands in the air. "I mean why can't we just all eat a big dinner at the palaces, sign some papers and go home?"

She laughed out loud this time. "Because that's too easy." She put her hand to her chin, as if she were thinking. "But we should do it anyway, it sounds kind of fun. Well the dinner party does."

Sokka smiled and stayed silent or a few seconds before asking, "So what are you still doing awake. I thought Suki had you girls on a schedule?"

She just grinned widely and waved it off. "I'm not tired, and I'm used to late nights and early mornings. Besides," She looked up at the sky, "The moon is really pretty tonight."

Sokka looked up too. "Yeah, she is…"

Ty Lee felt his aura regain that static it once had. She didn't know why, but Sokka seemed to really like the moon.

"So, Ty Lee," he said in a distant tone. "What are your plans for when we reach Kyoshi Island?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, maybe I'll open a shop, or work at-Ooh! I can start my own circus!" She squealed.

"The Island's kind of small for that isn't it?"

"Yeah," She cheered. "But it doesn't have to be all big and fancy. Just fun."

"Oh," Sokka stated simply. "I suppose that makes sense."

"What about you?" She asked. "What are you and Suki going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she lives on Kyoshi Island, and you live in the South Pole. Who's moving where?"

Sokka suddenly became depressed again. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Sokka?"

"We…decided that our relationship would have to wait."

"What!" Shouted Ty Lee, almost waking up the entire crew. "But you two are meant for each other! You can't just not see each other! "

"Ty Lee it's more complicated than that. Like you said, we live in two totally different places. I am going to become chief of my tribe one day. She is an important leader in her village. Neither of us has the right to abandon our responsibilities for-"

"But you love her." Ty Lee said sadly.

Sokka just looked down into the ocean and sighed loudly. "I know but, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Ty Lee looked mortified at his words, but she could see that his aura was full of anger and sadness.

"These are hard times, and I don't know if I'll even make a good leader."

"That's dumb."

"Hm?" Sokka looked a little surprised at her choice of words, but kept listening.

"Not the relationship part, the leader part." She crossed her arms and pouted. It looked more adorable than threatening. "If there's one thing Suki won't shut up about it's the fact that all of your plans, your inventions, your creativity, and your skills as a warrior are so unique that it's a wonder the war didn't end sooner. She thinks you're the most amazing guy on the planet."

Sokka had to suppress the urge to laugh with joy. He had no idea Suki thought so much of him.

"What really makes me sad is…" She stated to rub her arms. "She and I had a similar conversation today."

"Really." Sokka asked quietly.

"Yeah," She looked him directly in the eye. "She said a lot of the same stuff you did…"

Sokka looked at the ground as the thought sank in. So Suki was thinking the same thing he was. He'd have to talk to her soon.

"Hey Sokka? Does the moon seem bigger to you?"

"What?" That's completely irrelevant. At first he thought she was just changing the subject, but the he saw it. The beautiful half moon was…expanding. It looked as though it were going through its cycle right in front of them. "Whoa, that's just, whoa."

"What's that?"

"I think it's waning, why?"

"Not the moon, that, up there…it looks like a shooting star! Ooh! Make a wish! Make a wish!" She said giddily, bouncing and pointing.

Sure enough when Sokka looked up he saw the shooting star. Or at least that's what it looked like. Although most meteors aren't blue, nor do they glow like fire and move so slow for so long.

In fact, to Sokka it looked more like… "I think that's a comet." He said after a little while.

Ty Lee stopped bouncing. "Oh, you can wish on those too right?"

Sokka just shrugged, but didn't stop staring. It was much smaller than Sozin's comet, so small in fact that it looked like it might actually be inside the atmosphere…

"Wait. It's not a comet either. Something is flying up there." He said squinting at the strange blue object.

Ty Lee squinted too. "Are you sure? Cause-" _**CRUUUUUUUUUSH! **_

Her sentence was cut short by as sudden impact from the water below. The boat lurched to the side. It shook violently for several minutes before settling. Ty Lee had grabbed onto Sokka and they both threw themselves to the floor to keep from falling overboard.

"What the-" _**SLUUUUUUUUUSH! **_

Another slam from below. By now the crew was beginning to stir now as Water tribesmen, doctors, and Kyoshi warriors swarmed onto the deck as the boat shook like a leaf in a storm.

Sokka could hear his father barking orders, telling everyone to get to their positions. Sokka and Ty Lee took one more look at each other before sprinting to their places.

_**SKLOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

Another burst of water hit the side of the boat from nowhere and Sokka was flung into the air in a summersault and landed on his back with a loud groan. When he opened his eyes he could see gathering clouds.

Clouds?

There was no wind. No drop in temperature.

And the only waves seemed to be coming straight at the boat!

He flipped himself up and continued running to the mast to help hoist the sails. Whatever was going on they had to get out of there fast! The huge, dense layer of clouds had gathered in what seemed to be a circle that stretched a mile wide. The clouds began swirling into a spiral like a hurricane with no eye.

How was this happening so fast! What could this possibly mean? There was still no wind and-

_**SKLOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

Another burst of water hits the side of the boat, turning it counterclockwise, only this time it did not fade. The boat continued to turn violently.

Sokka and the other sailors tried to catch the wind in the sail to stop the turning but it was pointless. As he pulled he leaded his head back in the strain his eyes just happened to catch sight of a strange glow within the clouds. A blue light was flying within the rotating clouds, as if it were making them spin. A hole began to open within the vortex and the light of the moon shone down directly on their boat, like a spot light.

No one in the crew seemed to notice this at all as they kept working diligently and didn't bother to look up once.

"Sokka!"

Sokka spun around to see his dad calling him from the stern.

"Stop standing around son, I need you to help steer!"

Sokka nodded and began running towards the stern when-_**KROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

There was a sudden crash at the bow, and the entire boat was thrown suddenly into the air out of the water. Sokka tried not to panic he flew through the straight up, when a burst of wind hit him (and only him) and he was launched off the side of the boat!

"SOKKA!"

He heard his dad shout before he hit the icy water.

And then he heard nothing…

Literally! Not even the air bubbles escaping his nose.

There was complete silence as Sokka sank through the water, much quicker than he should have been. When he looked up he could not see the ship at all. Only the now full moon shining through the clouds directly at him.

And…forming in the light and water was…the image of a woman!

With a blue robe that flowed like a river off of her body, and luscious white hair that hovered around her head like a nimbus. Her deep sapphire eyes looked directly into his.

'Yue?' He thought as his vision began to blur.

She looked at him sadly, her face full off worry. Then she looked at his hand, where he'd cut his thumb and shook her head in disappointment. She then reached out her own hand for him to grasp.

Sokka did just that. She seemed like a mile away but he knew he could reach her. His vision began to darken as he struggled to move upward, and finally his left hand closed around…

Instead of grabbing her hand he seemed to have gripped some sort of rod she was holding out to him. He couldn't see clearly or think straight anymore and just before he closed his eyes, Yue let go.

The last thing Sokka felt before he lost consciousness was a burning sensation in his right hand.

**A/N: Prologue complete. Didn't really give him a chance to say goodbye did I?**

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know.**

**Also, I've decided to give Sokka something of a rival. Not like in animes where they pretend to hate each other and yet they travel together or a rival in love (played out to the extreme). **

**I mean a continues oppositional force that he will face continually as a archetypal test of his skills. Hint: It's a girl from Soul Calibur 3. (That spoiled it for some people xp).**

**I'd also like suggestions on who his constant companions should be. He will eventually meet, fight, and work with just about everyone, but he needs a permanent team. **

**Talim is one. And I can't use Yun-Seung for plot reasons. **

**Look forward to a new chapter real soon.**

**-DPB **


End file.
